


a long way back

by brujsedbones



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Reunion Sex, Riding, Sweet, Tears, kitten mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujsedbones/pseuds/brujsedbones
Summary: Mark's plan was simple, really—come home while Jaehyun was out celebrating with his friends and just lounge in their bed until he returns.However, that changes as soon as he gets home and sees Jaehyun laid out against their bed, one hand slipping below the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, head thrown back.





	a long way back

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no rights

To be fair, Mark wasn’t due back for another two weeks.

He’d gone overseas to study, going to London for an expected eight weeks. He’d discussed with Jaehyun first, who did nothing but encourage him to take the opportunity. Mark goes, but only on the condition that Jaehyun’s senior friends take care of him since Mark himself wouldn’t be able to.

And Mark had a great time. He feels more fluent in English, for one, and he’s now more well versed in Western history and has a greater appreciation for art. His travel group finishes the curriculum early, and instead of staying with everyone else, Mark takes the next flight back to Seoul so he can be with Jaehyun on his birthday.

His plan was simple, really—come home while Jaehyun was out celebrating with his friends and just lounge in their bed until he returns, probably drunk out of his mind.

However, that changes as soon as he gets home and sees Jaehyun laid out against their bed, one hand slipping below the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, head thrown back so that the column of his neck is lit perfectly by the dim lamp next to him. Mark’s name is on his lips, and _oh,_ Mark gets so hard so fast it’s alarming. He exhales shakily.   
  
Jaehyun hears this and his eyes shoot open for a moment, a flash of panic in them. It subsides quickly as Mark drops his bags and crosses the room to meet him. It melts into anticipation by the time Mark gets over the bed.

“Kitten,” Jaehyun breathes, sitting up so he can meet his boyfriend fully. Mark’s hands are a little damp as they immediately latch onto Jaehyun’s face for a kiss, rough and passionate and messy as if they’re making up for lost time in this one split second moment. Mark’s lips are insistent, and Jaehyun doesn’t put up a fight to let his tongue inside, unable to stifle the soft moan at the immediacy of the contact.  
  
Mark pulls away from him for a second before kneeling on the bed. “Hi, baby,” he purrs, and Jaehyun’s breathing goes ragged as Mark manually tips his head back to leave a biting, brutal kiss just below his jaw. His teeth scrape hard enough for Jaehyun to grunt, bringing Mark back up so that they’re nose to nose. “Did you miss me?”   
  
“Me? Never,” Jaehyun teases despite his uneven breathing and previous moans. He winds his arms around Mark’s shoulders and pulls him down so the younger’s body is completely on top of his own. Mark raises an eyebrow at his response. “I mean, maybe a little bit,” Jaehyun corrects quickly.   
  
Mark chuckles, and Jaehyun can feel the vibration up against his chest. It’s stilling in the best way, grounding him to the moment they’re sharing, no one else around them. He blinks up innocently until Mark bites his lip, nodding his head.

“Sure,” he concedes warmly, cupping the back of Jaehyun’s head and drawing him into another kiss. This one is a little slower, more languid as they fall back into their old habits, wrapped up in each other as the rush hour traffic blares outside their city apartment.

Mark's kisses are slow and messy as they open Jaehyun’s mouth up, teeth bumping a little bit as their tongues begin to move together. Jaehyun finds his hands twisted in Mark’s hair, tugging at it in pure desire, only to hear a sharp noise deep in Mark’s throat. Oh.  
  
“I’ve been thinking about you,” Jaehyun pants as they part for air. Mark, whose lips are already reddened from the intensity of the kisses he’d been both giving and receiving, smiles brilliantly in response. Jaehyun falls in love all over again.

“All week, just—” he reaches out, pulls Mark’s free hand up to his lips and presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to his palm, “Wanted you to touch me.”

He hadn’t intended for the whine in his voice to be palpable, but it’s also been six weeks since they’d physically been together like this and he can’t help the instinct. He watches as Mark’s eyes darken, lust blowing his pupils even wider.  
  
Mark groans, his weight shifting so that he straddles Jaehyun. “God, baby," he says, voice soft, “how’d you get prettier since I last saw you?”

Jaehyun lets his hand go only for it to snake up his shirt, Mark’s palm flat and warm against the space right below his heart. He presses for a second, starts to inch upwards, and then stops.

“You got all ready for me, didn’t you baby? Got ready for your kitten, yeah?” Mark asks, closing the space between them. He presses a brief chaste kiss to Jaehyun’s lips and then pulls back so the receiver has to lean forward to chase it. He does, soft whine and all.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun manages, his cock hardening more as Mark’s ass shifts against it from their position. Mark hums at this, moving so he kneels between Jaehyun’s thighs. His hand on Jaehyun’s chest is creeping down, now, towards the waistband of his sweatpants. The look on his face remains almost passive, meanwhile Jaehyun swears he’s going to vibrate out of his clothes he’s so worked up. His breathing picks up a little as Mark’s fingers lightly pull at the elastic of his waistband.

Desperate and a little shaky, he surges up to drag Mark back to his level. He gasps a little as Mark’s hand slides fully into his pants.

Mark’s hand palms the shaft of Jaehyun’s dick, calloused and warm and somehow hitting all the sensitive nerves at once. Jaehyun breaks from Mark’s demanding kiss to gasp at the sensation, even though Mark chases and recaptures his lips in half a second. His hand closes around Jaehyun’s cock without applying pressure, breaking their kiss so that his receiver can catch his breath and fall forward into Mark’s full embrace.  
  
“Jaehyun, baby,” he purrs, his occupied hand slowly stroking upwards and eliciting a half-sob from Jaehyun, “Is this what you want? Slow like this?”

Wordlessly, Jaehyun shakes his head—his mouth opens, but Mark tightens his grip ever so slightly and the moan that falls from his lips cracks in half, tattered on either end.

“How do you want it?” Mark’s head has dipped so that they’re forehead to forehead now, their chests rising and falling practically in time. For a moment, the high intensity desire that had been driving the two of them fades into the background, some form of tenderness moving to fill the space between them.

Mark cracks a smile, voice soft. “Tell me, honey. Anything you want.”  
  
Somehow, this is even more overwhelming for Jaehyun. He exhales slowly, re-takes Mark’s hand in his own and locks their fingers together. He doesn’t know what he wants—there’s so much he wants after being separated from Mark for this long, and he can’t focus on any one thing for too long because he’s wound up beyond belief. Mark’s hand rests against his cheek and draws him out of his thoughts, tilting his head up for a gentle, chaste kiss.

“Anything,” Mark repeats, and god if they hadn’t spent so much time away from each other, Jaehyun thinks he’d just want to lay here and kiss Mark; just for a while, just because.  
  
But they have been apart for a while, long distance and separated physically, and the only thing that Jaehyun wants right now is to fill Mark up. Wants Mark to be so full he can’t walk straight, so full he swears he’ll split in two.

“I want you to ride me,” he finally manages, voice a little husky from the moans that have been rattling around his throat. Mark shivers visibly, presses his lips to Jaehyun’s knuckles as the mood shifts dramatically around them. Jaehyun thinks he can feel his boyfriend vibrating at a new frequency.  
  
“Yeah,” Mark replies after a beat. “Of course you can have that, baby—”

Jaehyun doesn’t let him finish. With the intent of making space so he can remove his clothes, he pushes Mark down to the back end of the bed, but he accidentally uses too much force. Mark laughs and holds the back of his head after it cracks against the bed frame, and Jaehyun is so mortified he feels like he might die.

“Didn’t realize you missed me that much,” Mark jokes as he rights him, and Jaehyun giggles as he buries his face in Mark’s shoulder. He doesn’t respond but if he’s being honest, he doesn’t need to. Mark pulls Jaehyun close, one hand wandering to his nape. Mark shifts so that he’s propped up on one elbow and then leans in to kiss Jaehyun, the hand cupping his head now urging him closer.

“Sweetheart,” Mark’s voice is low between kisses, languid and patient like he always is, and there’s something warm about the slow drawl that lingers in his syllables, something comforting. Home. The happiness curled in Jaehyun’s chest is so tight that he doesn’t think he’s able to breathe right.

He can’t help but smile into the next kiss, and the next one, feeling fuzzy all over as his nerve endings keep catching fire every time their lips connect. It’s easy to get lost in them; open mouthed and leisurely, heat building between their bodies, Jaehyun begins to feel the full force of his arousal as he shifts and inadvertently ruts against Mark’s thigh.

Waves of pleasure immediately rush over him at the friction; he does it again, deliberate this time, urging a moan from Mark that vibrates between the two of them as they continue to kiss. It makes Jaehyun dizzy with want. He could get off right here, right now, he thinks—just rutting against his boyfriend’s jean-clad thigh is enough after the time they’ve spent apart, after the absence of Mark’s touch he’d had to deal with for six whole weeks.

It sounds ridiculous, desperate even, but that doesn’t change how much he’d missed this, missed _them_ , and is resigned to the fact that he’s always going to want Mark this bad no matter how much time has come between them.

Mark can sense that desperation. He pulls away from Jaehyun’s now-hungry kiss and rests a hand on his shoulder, gentle and tender and radiating heat, and Jaehyun wants that so bad, wants it now—

“Easy, baby, easy,” Mark kisses Jaehyun’s cheek chastely, and Jaehyun can’t help the soft little mewl that leaves his lips, “I’m gonna give it to you right, okay? Kitten’s gonna take real good care of you, baby, promise.”

“I missed you so much,” Jaehyun pants out, Mark’s teeth cool against the heated skin of his neck, “Missed being like this for you.”

Jaehyun can both feel and hear the smile in Mark’s voice. “Did you even try to get off without me before this?”

He sounds unbelievably proud of himself, and it makes Jaehyun’s face inflame. “No. It’s not the same,” he whispers.

“Took a six week oath of celibacy because no one can fuck you like I fuck you,” Mark says, sounding quite smug, “not even yourself.”

“Mark,” Jaehyun murmurs, voice breathy. Mark nods wordlessly, lips moving against him in soft, sweet nothings that he feels more than hears.

Jaehyun pushes himself back so that Mark has room to shed his clothes, and Jaehyun follows suit. His cock is rock hard from what Mark can see, flushed red and leaking precome ever so slightly. The sight alone makes his mouth go dry.

Jaehyun notes this and smiles a little, pleased to know that Mark wants this just as much as he does. Mark settles down above his hips, his own dick brushing up against the sculpted panels of Jaehyun’s stomach. Jaehyun shivers when Mark brushes his fingers over his nipples, a silent reminder that he’s going to make good on his promise.  
  
Jaehyun reaches over to his dresser to grab the bottle of lube that had been there before Mark had even shown up. He hands it to his boyfriend shyly, feeling electricity crackle between them as Mark slathers it all over his dick for him. He feels like he’s going to fall to pieces just waiting like this—waiting for Mark to open himself up, to sink down onto him, to remind him what they’d missed in Mark’s devotion to his studies.

(Jaehyun remembers, for a half-second, getting a text from Mark when he’d been out with friends; a blurry image of him holding his beautiful, _beautiful_ dick, fingers curled around it the way Jaehyun loves.

The words pop up a second later, a typo riddled ‘can’t stop thinking about you’, and a potent feeling of desire had overtaken him right in the middle of the club. He feels that same way now—impatient, desperate—only this time, he’s going to get what he wants.)

When Mark shifts backwards and presses his ass back against Jaehyun’s erection, that dizziness of arousal washes over him again. He feels like he’s not in control of his own body, feverish and panting as he rolls his hips up for some kind of friction.

“You ready, baby?” Mark’s voice is raspy at best when he opens his mouth. The arousal in Jaehyun claws at his abdomen again and he can’t manage an actual answer, just nods silently, feeling himself on the verge of shaking apart. With very minimal help from Jaehyun’s trembling hands, Mark lifts himself up and over Jaehyun’s cock.

They lock eyes for a moment, and the look on Jaehyun’s face is so much that Mark thinks he could come right there without anything else. Jaehyun nods once, twice. With a shaky breath, Mark sinks down onto him.  
  
The first noise between the two of them comes from Jaehyun, whose strangled moan at the initial contact makes Mark almost stop altogether. Jaehyun’s grip is tight on his hip, bruising and intense, holding onto Mark like he’d rather die than let go.

Mark exhales, and gradually, Jaehyun’s throbbing, lube covered dick fills him, a half inch at a time. It’s a tight fit and Jaehyun whimpers something similar, his voice breaking when Mark finally bottoms out on top of him.

Mark’s so full, he feels _so_ full, and for someone who boasts unwavering dominance, he can’t keep his eyes open as Jaehyun shifts his position on the bed, inadvertently moving within Mark and taking his breath away.   
  
“So big, baby,” Mark whines softly, leaning forward slightly to steady himself on Jaehyun’s chest. One hand slides upward, from bulging pectoral to collarbone to neck and back down again, and all Jaehyun can do is watch in breathless amazement as Mark visibly adjusts to his cock right before his eyes.

“God, I’m so full,” Mark throws his head back as he says it, rolls his hips a little and then hisses, not quite ready. Jaehyun gazes up at him in awe.  
  
“Whenever you’re ready,” he murmurs, tenderness filling his voice as the hand on his hip starts to rub little circles into his skin. It’s relaxing and Mark finds himself adjusting a little faster, muscles unclenching and making the twitch of Jaehyun’s cock inside him start to feel the way he’s needed it for weeks.

All those nights touching himself and thinking of his boyfriend, listening to Jaehyun through the phone and jerking himself off until he’d made a mess all alone—it’s all come to this moment right here. Mark rolls his hips again, a little less tentative now that pain has subsided. He curls the hand on Jaehyun’s chest so that his blunt nails gently scrape his skin. He looks up and Mark nods, not sure if he’s capable of speech right now.  
  
Jaehyun arches up for a half second, readjusting again on the bed but less gently this time, and a sob tears itself from Mark’s throat, completely raw. “Fuck,” he gasps, and then rocks forward in return.

Jaehyun’s hand twitches against the mattress. Mark lifts himself up off of Jaehyun’s shaft for a few seconds to fully lean forward and pull him into a kiss. Jaehyun, ever the gentleman, obliges eagerly. He props himself up fully on his elbows, now, he leans up and meets Mark in the middle, the tenderness from before falling away as Mark pushes his hips back down onto him.

Their teeth clash more than once, and Mark would be laughing at how clumsy they’re being if he weren’t so desperate to come. Jaehyun is a strange concoction of hunger and shyness now, unabashedly biting at Mark’s neck and collarbone only to turn around and cry out weakly when Mark clenches around him.

More than Jaehyun wants to kiss, he wants to watch as Mark works on him, and he’s not disappointed by the half lidded eyes and parted lips. Mark is gorgeous as he fucks himself down on Jaehyun’s cock, the prettiest fucking thing Jaehyun’s ever seen, and there’s a hot stab of carnal lust in Jaehyun’s chest as he realizes he’d do literally _anything_ to make Mark look this good.

Jaehyun’s hands wander up Mark’s sides, less guiding and more touching purely because he wants to feel every bit of his boyfriend that he can get his hands on. Every time Mark bottoms out, his cock slaps Jaehyun’s bare abdomen, the noise practically cracking through the air.  
  
“Mark,” Jaehyun gasps, “I’m not gonna—not gonna last, kitten, you feel so good—”

His sentence breaks off as Mark jerks his hips hard. The string of curses is practically unintelligible, but Jaehyun doesn’t even care. The motions feel automatic now, and he can’t control anything as he opens his mouth, starting to talk the way he knows Mark likes. Mark wants to be full, wants to not be able to walk right for the rest of the day, and Jaehyun knows how to please him.

“Kitten,” he whines, and he sees Mark’s head loll back halfway through the motion of sinking down onto him again.

“Fuck, kitten, want you to make a mess of me, please—missed you so bad, _so_ bad,” Jaehyun cries. He isn’t sure when his whine had turned into a half sob, or when the tears of pleasure had started to form in his eyes, but it all fades into the background and all Jaehyun can think about is making Mark come.

Mark’s hands have come back up to rest on Jaehyun’s chest but they’re hard now, digging into his flesh so roughly that Mark can feel his dull nails leaving half moons shapes on Jaehyun’s body. Jaehyun shudders when he thinks about what they will be like later; red, swollen, tender, a perfect reminder of how wholly Mark had fucked him.

The thought is so attractive that Jaehyun loses control of himself and rocks up into him, taking Mark off guard and practically sending him toppling off of his lap. “Fuck—baby, so good for me, yeah?” Mark moans, hands curling his hands into fists and then splaying them out immediately after, “So fucking big and thick and good for me.”

Mark pulls him in for a kiss, any last semblance of control gone. It’s driving Jaehyun up the wall, seeing his boyfriend—ever the calm and collected one—losing himself in this, and he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to last much longer.

“Love being like this. Love making kitten feel good,” Jaehyun pants, tears finally falling out of his eyes. Mark gently wipes them away with his knuckles, rolling his hips back in the way he knows finishes Jaehyun off the fastest.

“Come for me,” Mark murmurs in his lowest, raspiest voice, and god, that’s it for Jaehyun. He cries out Mark’s name and comes, hips spasming and jerking as Mark rides him through it. Tears begin to run down his face in abundance as the orgasm he’d been waiting so long for finally tears through him. For a moment, he thinks he’s gone blind with pleasure; he can’t remember the last time he’d actually whited out from an orgasm, though it’s no surprise that Mark is the one to get him there.

It doesn’t take much more for Mark to lose it, too: Jaehyun, in his post-orgasmic haze, licks a stripe up his palm and then grabs Mark’s cock by the hilt. He barely gets two full strokes in before Mark climaxes with a sob, coming all over Jaehyun’s chest.

“It’s nice to see you again. I really did miss you,” Jaehyun mumbles after they spend a moment of restful silence together. Mark grins, suddenly bashful. He eyes the mess on Jaehyun’s chest and feels his face heat up.

“I missed you too, Jaehyun,” Mark responds, his voice a little gravelly. Carefully, he lifts himself off of Jaehyun, cringing at the pain he already feels starting to radiate in his thighs and ass. His knees are still weak so he only moves to collapse right next to Jaehyun, bare naked against the damp sheets. It’s kind of gross, but Mark decides that he can live with it when Jaehyun tilts his head to the side, gives him that dopey lopsided smile he’s so good at giving, and man. Mark knows he could feel this way forever.

“Jesus,” Jaehyun says, eyeing the mess on his chest, face flushed and sweaty. The smile on his face says it all, “I really got you worked up, huh?”

Mark’s face heats up again, and he doesn’t actually know why Jaehyun makes him so nervous like this—even in full nudity, even after the sex.

“Don’t forget which one of us was caught jerking off and moaning whose name,” Mark shoots back, and takes immense pleasure in the red tint Jaehyun’s ears take on.

“Exactly. Now go get ready to go out with your friends,” Mark says, and Jaehyun’s eyes pop out in shock.

“You expect me to go out right now?” he asks.

“I do, and so do your friends,” Mark replies. He’s grinning already, but his smile becomes wider when Jaehyun obeys and rolls off the bed. “Good boy,” Mark praises.

Jaehyun leans down to kiss Mark on the lips but gives him the middle finger right after. “Go back to England.”

“You would miss me,” Mark teases.

Jaehyun’s pitifully in love and both of them know it, so Jaehyun doesn’t bother dignifying him with a response.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I starting writing this at 3am yesterday and finished it in less than two hours...all by writing in comic sans
> 
> I missed writing dom mark so he's made a return <3
> 
> thank you for reading!!
> 
> 181217  
> -M


End file.
